


How to Seduce A Cat

by Bernice (iibnf)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cat, F/M, Friendship, Romance, WTF, cat-like reflexes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Minerva enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Seduce A Cat

Snape knew there were particular ways to seduce a cat. You couldn't just go straight to a good hard belly rub, as many a cat would react by snapping shut like a Venus Fly Trap with teeth and claws.

So he started on the top of the cat's head, gently rubbing his way down the cheeks until the cat raised her head, indicating an under the chin scratch would be allowed... even appreciated.

He dallied there, as the cat's whiskers fluffed out and forward and she closed her eyes in imperious bliss. As the cat relaxed into his fingers, he brought his other hand into play, and after a few light caresses, he started a firm stroke from head to tail.

The cat arched up to every stroke, eyes half closed and a broken, rattling purr started up, wheezing like air escaping from a punctured bag pipe.

As the cat's purr ratcheted up another notch, Snape firmed his strokes until the cat's back was pushed down then sprang back up in a surging rhythm. When the cat's claws came out, kneading his thighs like making bread, he switched and started gently spanking the cat, just at the base of her tail, and the cat mewed and clawed, twisted her head around and flicked her tongue in an orgiastic display of pleasure, insane with it, twisting and mewling, and finally sunk her teeth into his hand when it all became too much.

Then when the cat came down from her high and rolled over, he rubbed her furry tummy, and listened to her purr even out again, and when she was back down to earth she sat next to him on his old sofa, and tucked her paws primly neatly under her and stared at the fire as if he didn’t exist any more.

He laid a hand on her back, ran his fingernails into her fur, then stilled, and they both stared into the flames together.

It was discreet, it was socially acceptable.

It wasn't sex, as far as they were concerned, but for McGonagall, it was bloody close.


End file.
